


The Jewel Of Long Cleeve

by HASA_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Fourth Age, General
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-26 01:46:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3832490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HASA_Archivist/pseuds/HASA_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>its about how Diamond and Pippin met fall in love and marry</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Jewel Of Long Cleeve

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

On a cold but sunny morning a fair Hobbit maiden was staring out of her window looking at the valley of her home called Long Cleeve . the name of this fair maiden was Diamond her father always called her the Jewel Of Long Cleeve. because she was very beutiful and precious to him 

She really loves her home the big Farm with al his goings and things the sheeps Ponys and cows the land the long and harsh Highlands they valleys with there little rivers and wildflowers the forest with there beutiful oak threes and the wild ponys that run wild and free in the Highlands.

 Diamond was the favorite of whole her family you maid say that she was a bit spoiled but no one never noticed that only a couple of her friends like Estella Bolger who was her best friend since they day they had met and were very close friends .

She always makes sure that Diamond stays with two feet on the ground and stayed her self Estella was very dear to Diamond they had always so much fun together were Diamond goes Estella goes  you never see them apart  

Diamond thinks about her beloved pony  all of the time . Her pony a fail Grey pony called Greylight who she loved dearly since the day they first met when her father brought the pony home from the market 

Diamond and the pony were always together riding in the Highlands ore the Valleys and this yeat her pony was going to get a baby Diamond was very exicited about it same as her father who breed with the wild highlands ponys and his own Shire ponys .

Greylight was one day slipt away and came back a couple of days later and it was clear that a wild stallion had maid with her at first Diamond and her father were a bit mad of the pony but later when they had though about it good it was a  prefect plan to let Greylight keep the baby    

When she heart her mother calling for breakfeast diamond quikley dressed her self and wend to the dinning room where the servants already had served dinner . she took a chair and sits down on it and starts to eat and a couple of minutes later her mother walks into the room and greeted her daugther warmely .

 hullo good morning dear she said and sit down next to her . hullo mother good morning yes .

 and she smiled at her mother who looked at her daugther and said . how come that you are so merry today tel me Di .

 She laughed and said . well mother Greylight wil have her baby now in a couple of days i am so excited about it all . her mother smiled and said .

 yes me too Diamond we all have  to be patient now until it wil be born . yes she said happely and took some some toast and some tea  and continued to eat .

 Later when al of the family were arrived at the dinner table the whole family eat in silent till Diamond's father suddely begin to speak 

all family i have some good news for you all yesterday i was on a visit in the Westfarding by our other family the west tooks to see the Thain Paladin and his family we had a nice and  friendly confersion together and now this is the good news he and his whole family are coming to Long Cleeve to visit here he though it a good idea for his three daugthers and his only son to meet some new friends and family ofcourse and he smiled at his wife . here in Long Cleeve and i tld him it was a fantasic idea because you Diamond my daughter you are only 5 years younger then the Thain's son Peregrin Took it wil be a good idea for you both to meet and become friends what do you say Diamond my Jewel and he laughed at her . 

Diamond could not say what see though about it all she was just speachless and when she finally begint o speak again her words were soft .

father do you want to couple Peregrin to me is that plan . no no daughter dont think like that ofcourse not you know your old father good enough to know that is not the reason why they are coming here on a visit Diamond . she smiled at her heer father sofley and said . good father i believe you and yes i would love to meet him and his family when are they planning to come here . next saterday they are staying a week . her mother then said . ok good to hear i wil make sure everything is by wish when they come . 

After Dinner Diamond went to the stables to visit her beloved Pony Greylight and feed her a apple when she got by the stables   


End file.
